A laryngoscope is a device used to facilitate intubation for anesthesia, examine larynx or for inserting a tube. During use of this tool, following uncontrollable phenomena occurs. Spontaneous secretion of saliva due to physiological or pathological conditions such as glandular disorder, glandular hyperplasia, infectious disease, etc. This condition is divided into physiologic and pathologic silos or also called as drooling. One condition, referred as anterior drooling, causes saliva to spill out of the oral cavity. Another condition, referred as posterior drooling, causes accumulation of abundant and often thick salivary fluids in the area. Further, existence of salivary secretions in some poisonings, such as organophosphates, makes it difficult to intubate and for suction.
Generally, the presence of salivary gland disorders, or the use of psychedelic or anticholinergic drugs, cause dryness and exudate in the larynx area and causes vision problems during the intubations. Furthermore, trauma of the maxillofacial area or postoperative bleeding in some surgical procedures such as adenoidectomy requiring—intubation makes it difficult to perform intubation. These limitations often confine the performance of the laryngoscope and lead to patient death.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and efficient laryngoscope device, adapted to suction or delivery of liquid or air to clean particulate materials, facilitate intubation and supply oxygen.